Number 1.
Number 1. is a member of the FAKE KNIFE and the brother of Number 2., he is a Winged Invincible Person. Appearance He is 179cm tall. He has blue eyes and white hair in a tidy bob cut. He wears a blue and white turtleneck with black pants. Personality He is very caring, even so far called like a mother. It seems that he has a violent side to him however as one of Osu's servants mentioned Number 1. being a punk in the past. One of these stories includes Number 1. knocking out three of Osu's father's teeth out by throwing a chair at him. Background In the past, He was experimenting with human bodies with others of his clans, but unlike Number 2., he was friendly with them, so he was squeezed every time he complained about human beings. At some point, however, he came to the town of Swan's family and lived as a doctor. At this time, suddenly, his body was cut off by a murderer, he was resurrected but when the villagers saw him, they became frightened and began avoiding him so he left the village. After a few decades, he began to live in Osu's house. He was very respected in this house because he saved Osu's grandfather from death. He became a mother-hen in this period because Osu needed it. Number 2. came to live with him after Baekmorae destroyed the Immortality Research CenterImmortality Research Center. Story In Chapter 32, it revealed Number 1.'s old personality, along with his ties with Osu when Osu was younger. Number 1. In the flashback, Number 1. comes back to Osu's family home after going out, and asks a servant where Osu was. Going inside, he finds Cheongwa and child Osu crying, wearing loose clothing, and tripping. Number 1. then asks why Osu is wearing the clothing, to which Cheongwa tells him Osu's father told him to put loose clothes on him until Osu walks correctly. Enraged at this, Number 1. threw a chair at Osu's father, breaking three of his teeth. Powers/Abilities *'Immortality': Number 1's species is immortal, unable to get sick, injured, or get killed. Any physical wounds their species receives will be restored immediately, along with severed body parts attaching themselves back together. *'Healing': Number 1, along with his siblings, possesses more powerful healing abilities than any other healer in SPOON. This is due to the siblings being immortal, meaning the life energy required for healing never decreases. He can heal injuries, reattach limbs, purify viruses, germs and is seemingly limitless. This healing is a special skill that transfers his life energy, the twins have an infinite amount of life energy so this ability can cure the trauma but not the disease. Relationships Positive Number 2. He is shown to love his brother. Going as far as to prevent his brother to meet with Baekmorae by trying to kill Baekmorae. Due to what occurred during that time frame, he tried to help out SPOON as payback. Osu He is shown to care for him deeply, having known him since childhood. One day when he went to Osu's family home, he found out that Osu's father was forcing him to wear long loose clothing due to Osu not walking properly. He then threw a chair at Osu's father, breaking three of his teeth. Trivia * "Number 1." isn't a code name, it's his real name. * He is a good cook. * He loves plants, he installed artificial lighting in the basement of his home to creates a large underground garden. He also doesn't trim the branches of the trees down there because he thinks it would be like cutting off their fingers to make them look pretty. * Bidan has 200 years of age difference with him and Number 2. * He has a cooking blog. Gallery Number 1. Debut.png|Number 1.'s cameo in the first episodes Number 1. Young.png|A younger Number 1. in Chapter 32 Num1stat.png|Number 1.'s stats Number1.Chapter61.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Winged Invincible People Category:FAKE KNIFE Category:Incomplete Category:New Infobox Needed